


Bitter as Rue

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Drabble, Exes, F/M, M/M, Siblings, Twins, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What-if AU. Hints of vore/cannabalism. Hakkai being Hakkai.</p><p><cite>She had had a scar across her belly, just like him, but she had not been his sister.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter as Rue

She had had a scar across her belly, just like him, but she had not been his sister. Just another hostile stranger, just another regrettable, forgettable encounter in another small village met along the road. Seeing Cho Hakkai's face had distracted her attempt to stab Gojyo's half-blood heart. She shared no blood with youkai, she had said, with disgust.

Sometimes, on the black nights when rain-spatter drowned out the lullaby of Gojyo's sleeping susurrus, Hakkai thought he could almost taste her, a burn at the back of his throat, as if Kanan were trying to claw her way back up.


End file.
